Little Bird
by RunChildRunAnd-don't-look-back
Summary: Sequel to 'enough for now'. "Klaus Mikaelson didn't believe in fate. It was hard to when he had lived so long and seen no evidence of it. Nor did he believe in destiny. But it was getting extremely hard for him to deny they existed."Little Caroline Forbes who had danced in the art gallery, was now a Vampire. He could have her forever now." (songfic, Ed sheeran 'little bird')


**SEQUEL TO 'ENOUGH FOR NOW'. R&R :) THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK ON THAT AND ENJOY, OH AND, PLEASE FORGIVE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES.**

Klaus Mikaelson didn't believe in fate. It was hard to when he had lived so long and seen no evidence of it. Nor did he believe in destiny. But it was getting extremely hard for him to deny they existed. The first time he considered believing in fate was roughly five years ago. He had been inside an art gallery and was at his lowest. Elijah, his dear brother, had left him once more and it was getting harder for Klaus to stop caring about people always leaving him. It was easy to ignore at first, he put it down to their own faults. He would call them foolish idiots. Who would leave him when he had so much to offer? But the more people left, the more he had to wonder why? And it hit him. No matter how much he had to offer, no matter what he had to give, none of it could make up for him. He was just a repulsive person that nobody could love. His monster began raging inside him, so he did the one thing that could always tame it. He went to an art museum, particularly one that held his own work. It was ironic to find that someone so repulsive as him could create such beautiful work. And in a way, it calmed him. Though not entirely. He was standing inside the gallery full of people and the monster was still burning. It begged him to rip out someone's heart, to be able to taste their warm blood on his tongue. The hearts of those in the gallery beat loudly in his ears, and he couldn't stop listening, so he tuned out, he tried to listen to something else. Opposite him a boy was mulling over whether to abandon a young girl to go see naked statues. Idiot.

"Jackass." The girl muttered under her breath. Klaus chuckled and looked around to see who she was. All he saw was the back of her head, her curly blonde hair spilling out over her shoulders. They were all in so much danger. At a whim he could murder every single person here, and yet this girl couldn't care less about that. It was...amusing. It was hilarious...but, there was something so sad about her heartbeat. The way it beat in her chest, so solemnly. It beat as if it were running, yet it sounded defeated. So human. A few tourists barged into his view and when it was cleared again, she was gone. The serenity of her heartbeat wasn't there any longer to subdue his anger and bitterness and it began rising. So he took off to to find his painting. It was in the gallery of artwork on loan. His was on loan from the Hermitage.

This area was deserted. Staring at the ballerina only enraged him more. The painting was beautiful on the surface but, there was so much darkness in it. Stalking to the other side of the room, he stood watching the other, derivative, paintings. A couple wandered into the gallery, holding hands and whispering to each other happily. Had he been in a better mood, he would have felt guilty. But all he felt now was blood lust. The veins around his eyes darkened and his fangs grew in his mouth. He could compel the man to stand silently as he watched Klaus scrape his teeth across her neck, watched him bite her. It would be intensely satisfying to see the horror in his eyes as he took away the woman he loved. He would kill her slowly, and then compel the man to remember what happened forever, but not tell anyone. Yes, that's what he would do. And for the remaining few years of the man's life, Klaus would feel content knowing that someone understood how he felt.

_Beat. Beat. Beat._

The familiar heartbeat entered the room, and all thoughts of murder ceased. He didn't turn to see her. But he listened closely to her every move. The couple left the room. Wise choice. They were left alone together. She didn't take any notice of him. A smile crept up on his, now normal, face. Here he was, the most dangerous creature on earth, and she didn't seem to care at all. And then he heard a little girl gasp. He turned around so fast instinctively, fangs out, ready to protect her if she was in danger. Though it was unnecessary. His fangs retracted and he frowned in embarrassment. He didn't even know the child. The girl was looking at a painting in awe; his painting. It was quite a scene. She was mesmerised by it. _Probably thinks it's some pretty picture._ He sneered, and as if to prove his point he struck up a conversation with her. But to his wonder, she saw the darkness in the painting. She understood it. She was like no child he had ever encountered. They spent most of the afternoon talking, he even danced with her. And beast within him slept. His demon was tamed. When she was whisked away by the infernal boy who abandoned her, Tyler was his name, she smiled at him, and that smile stuck with him. Her name had been Caroline. After that afternoon he reconciled with Elijah and never thought about that her again. It was a happy memory to him. It meant a lot, but there was no place for that lost afternoon in his mind. So he kept it, in his heart.

Of course Niklaus had never believed in fate. Or destiny. But it was getting harder to deny. When he planning his sacrifice, he knew how much bloodshed would be cause to free his wolf form, and he never thought twice about it. Until he secured a vampire sacrifice. He only knew by name that a person called Caroline had been secured. Katerina Petrova had made sure of it. Klaus never saw her, he was too busy. But those he compelled to help him has seen her. He thought nothing of it. But the young girls face flashed across his mind, what would she think of him? In his years he must have met thousands of people called Caroline since their meeting. He never got to see the vampire sacrifice. The reckless Damon Salvatore had helped her escape, along with his werewolf sacrifice Tyler, whom he had also never met. Admittedly he found it very odd that this Caroline had a male friend called Tyler, just as the little girl did. However he thought nothing of it. This must have been the third pair of people he heard of called Tyler and Caroline. They were common names.

But the first time he finally met the Vampire Caroline he recognised her immediately. It was _his_ Caroline.

"_The verdicts in the original witch says the doppleganger should be dead_." Klaus walked into the classroom to see the Hybrid in transition called Tyler hunched over the desk and Rebekah sitting on a chair at the back and- and a pair of blue eyes flew up to see him as he immediately walked in. They were so familiar and he knew, he knew right away that this was Caroline. The memories of the young girl in the art gallery flooded back to him and had he not been pressed for time, he wouldve just stopped and stared at how much of a beauty she'd become.

"_Does that mean we can kill her?_" Rebekah jumped up towards him and stood behind Caroline, who gave Klaus the oddest look. But he did his best to avoid her gaze again. And not once did he look her in the eyes again.

"_No I'm fairly certain it means the opposite_." He gave Rebekah a look that she silently understood.

"_What?_" Rebekah took the hint and grabbed Caroline. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"_Call it a hunch_." He leaned down to Tyler. "_Elena's blood_." He held out a vial. "_Drink it_."

"No!" Caroline breathed, "_no, no, no Tyler! Don't_!" She struggled uselessly against Rebekah.

Klaus didn't look at her. "_If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway love_." He remembered back in the gallery when this Caroline had been so angry at Tyler and looked down, "_Consider this an experiment._" He heard nothing from Caroline that indicated she recognised the phrase, the phrase she had used herself. This couldn't be the young girl.

But he knew deep down that it was. Telling himself it wasn't her helped ease some of the pain. It hurt that she didn't remember him. Then again she had been so young, and she was a vampire now. Human memories tended to get fainter when a person transitioned. Klaus had shoved her violently from his mind and refused to think about her. He was here for a reason and thinking about Caroline allowed him to give way to the unfamiliar tugging in his chest. And it hurt.

Fortunately, as he stood in the midst of the chaos that would soon be the Mikaelson household, Stefan walked in to distract him from his thoughts. Unfortunately, he did more than distract, he threatened, and if there was one thing Klaus didn't like, it was being threatened. He watched his hybrid Daniel take away the head of Mindy.

"You called?" Tyler walked through the open archway. "I'm here."

Klaus listened to his voice and looked up slowly. Something about Tyler irked him. And he couldn't quite understand what.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"What happened is Stefan had 2 paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?

"What would be the point in that?" Klaus shrugged.

"Seriously man can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend" At the mention of Caroline her face flickered across his mind.

"Right your er, your girlfriend. Um about her, I need you to bite her." The plan was devious, and sure to strike where it hurt. But not Stefan. Tyler. He hated Tyler and he finally understood why. Because Tyler had the one thing Klaus wanted more than anything in the world.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." This stupid boy, had abandoned Caroline. And he understood how it felt to be on his own. Moreover he left her on her birthday those may years ago. And yet, somehow he got her. She finally forgave him. Their young romance made his blood boil. _People like Tyler shouldn't get what they want_. He had no sense of loyalty.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah I know exactly what it'll do. Stefan pushed me too far I'm pushing back." He rushed his words.

"I'm not biting Caroline."

"I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you so one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline." Tyler squared up to him. And finally he understood. He understood what he failed to that day in the museum. Tyler was willing to risk everything to protect Caroline. He had come back for her that day in the museum, and even now he was refusing to bite her, at the risk of his own life. The realisation hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He didn't deserve someone like her, and Klaus had made sure he wouldn't have her, even if meant he couldn't either.

"Alright, alright," he turned around and paced. "I'm disappointed but you know it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan."

Tyler stared in disbelief. Unaware that he was still going to bite her. "You can go now." He said, taking no precaution to mask his hate. A small amount of guilt hit him when he realised that the young girl who had been so full of life, would be killed by the very boy who left. But the irony of the matter was too much and he found himself smiling.

Klaus stood outside the town hall, his phone in his hand, Stefan Salvatore was willing to turn Elena into a vampire just to get his hybrids out of town. What was worse, was that he had to comply. He felt angry, worse, he felt murderous. And when he felt like that, something bad was bound to happen. There was no option of going back into the town hall and socialising. So instead he opted to walk home, calling his hybrids along the way and telling them that they were to leave. But he would keep one or two. It was times like these that he wished nothing more than to flatten the town and everyone in it. Well, maybe not everyone. _Caroline,_ whispered his mind. And despite himself he found he was smiling at the thought of her. Within this town there was someone who understood him. Someone who was so light, so good. And even now, just the thought of her forced his heart to skip a beat.

Little Caroline Forbes who had danced in the art gallery, was now a Vampire. It must have been years ago so many years. In fact... It was four years ago. To the day. He could have her forever now. The thought of showing her the world made him smile. They could go to the Hermitage museum and visit the infamous painting. Yes, she would like that. Her eyes would widen as she smiled, and he smile was something to behold. He would take her everywhere, show her places nobody had ever seen and places that everyone had. Far off lands with exotic animals, dreary highlands and lakes. Everywhere, nowhere would be off limits to them. She would love it. _No, she wouldn't, because she's dead. _He stopped dead in his tracks. Tyler had bitten her. She would either be dead or dying. Taking off at supernatural speed he made for her small house, hoping with all his might that she would still be alive, and cursing himself for ever believing any good could come of her death.

He stood on the doorstep of the house and knocked, then waited patiently for the Donovan boy to open the door apprehensively.

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident." He lied.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this."

"I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her." Liz walked into the hallway but showed no signs of allowing him in. "Please," Klaus shuddered at the word, he had never used it to save someone other than family. "ask the Sheriff to invite me inside."

"I know how this game works." The sheriff walked forward. "You want something in return."

He knew she wouldn't believe him if he said he was going to save Caroline just for the sake of it, so he lied once more. "Just your support."

She considered the offer. "Come in."

He stepped over the threshold and was led to her room by Matt, who insisted on waiting outside with the door wide open. Caroline was lying on her bed, no whimpering. She must have been close to death. He cursed once more for not getting here sooner. Klaus entered the room, she watched him walk and he looked her back in those beautiful blue eyes. From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar picture hanging on the wall. The one he had given her all those years ago, and his heart jumped. She may not have remembered him, but she remembered their moment.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked feebly.

He was wounded by the thought and softly replied, "On your birthday? You really think that low of me?"

"Yes." She seemed to muster up enough strength to glare at him. He looked into those angry eyes and still saw that smart young lady. Pulling back the blanket carefully to examine the would, he noted her closing her eyes and gasping at little. The wound was bigger than he expected, but too small for her to be dying at the moment. It was at the stage of excruciating pain, and yet, she was silent. No screaming or yelling. Admitedly she was sweating little and her complexion was pale, but she handled death with such decorum.

"That looks bad. My apologies, you're whats known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." The words tumbled out. It was painful to see her in such a state. She gave him a look of anger and he gave his best sorry one, and she looked down once more. Hell bent on hating him. He remembered what she had said in the gallery "I love birthdays." He repeated her own words to her. She let out a small laugh, a part of him hoped it was at the recollection of the lat time she said it. Then she grimaced, "Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?

He smiled a little. Even at the worst times she still managed be defiant of him. "Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." He emphasised the last part.

"No," she whispered. "I'm dying."

The words were like a bullet to his heart. He sat on the bed beside her, mulling over what to say.

"And I could let you" he paused, "die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning." What she didn't realise was how much her existence meant to him. "I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told." He leaned down to her and gave a smile. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays." And he could show it to her. "All you have to do is ask."

She paused and considered his words. She had no idea of the true meaning behind them, the true affection. With a whimper, she whispered. "I don't wanna die."

It was good enough. Klaus lifted Caroline's head up and offered her his wrist. "There you go, sweetheart. Have at it."

She bit him cautiously. And it was a new sensation. Warmth spread all throughout him and a glow spread through his chest. It was her. His Caroline. Closing his eyes images of her dancing in the gallery ran through his mind and he whispered to her: "Happy birthday Caroline."

Happy birthday, my little ballerina.

**THE PICTURE IS REALLY IN THE EPISODE, YOU CAN JUST ABOUT GLIMPSE IT IN THE EPISODE TYLER BITES HER, WHEN KLAUS WALKS INTO THE ROOM. REVIEW PLEASE? :) There is a minuscule reference in the story 'How to be a heart breaker' of the event. Also, Klaus will finally tell Caroline how they really met I my current story 'Losing her'.**


End file.
